


friends of friends

by kingdra (aroceu)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: Kagami had been complaining how hungry he was, and Aomine had commented how he was always hungry. Kagami had pointed out how Aomine wasn't any better and Himuro said that he could believe that, and Kuroko had pitched in that he was hungry too.





	friends of friends

Kuroko hadn't even suggested that they go out for fast food. Kagami had been complaining how hungry he was, and Aomine had commented how he was always hungry. Kagami had pointed out how Aomine wasn't any better and Himuro said that he could believe that, and Kuroko had pitched in that he was hungry too.  
  
Somehow that had led to Kagami saying that they should go to the McDonald's at the end of the street. "You're always at McDonald's," said Aomine, because he liked antagonizing Kagami for no reason.  
  
Kuroko could understand, though. Kagami was pretty funny when he was riled up. "You're always at McDonald's too!" Kagami pointed out with a violent growl.  
  
They quarreled the whole way to the restaurant. It was inconvenient to walk four people wide, so Kuroko hung back, watching with amusement. At Kagami's side was Himuro, a smile dancing on his face as well, as Aomine and Kagami argued.  
  
They made their way into the restaurant. Aomine and Kagami elbow each other as they get into line; Kuroko fights the smile that is creeping up his face as he joins them. Kagami is probably going to order twenty burgers again, and Aomine will steal ten, and Kagami will complain and buy twenty more. Aomine will likely steal ten more.  
  
As he deliberates, someone nudges his side. Kuroko turns with surprise. Himuro is there, eyebrows raised, grinning a bit.  
  
"They're loud, aren't they?" he says to Kuroko.  
  
"Ah -- yeah." Kuroko glances at Aomine and Kagami. Around them, some other people in line glance back with faint scowls on their faces. A family with a full tray of food puts their tray away, glaring in Aomine and Kagami's direction as they exit.  
  
They don't seem to notice.  
  
"I've had a lot of trouble with the both of them," Kuroko says honestly to Himuro. "It doesn't surprise me that they're friends."  
  
"They are friends, aren't they?" Himuro muses. He watches as Aomine and Kagami rally back and forth.  
  
Kuroko sighs. "I have a bad habit of drawing the attention of guys like them," he says. "It's exhausting."  
  
Himuro laughs. "I'd imagine. They're not so bad, though."  
  
"They aren't," Kuroko agrees.  
  
They move forward in line, their two friends still verbally battling it out in front of them. It feels a bit like those two are the ones to get Himuro and Kuroko here, but typically if Kuroko's out with them -- or one of them, either way -- he would've expected Himuro, or anyone in Himuro's position to ignore him, or try to break them up, or talk to someone else in line. It's the questionable benefit of, well, being Kuroko.  
  
Instead, Himuro asks, "What are you getting?"  
  
"Oh," says Kuroko. He hopes he doesn't look too surprised. "Just a vanilla shake, that's all."  
  
Himuro smiles. "Good choice. Maybe I should get one, too?" He deliberates over the menu behind the cash registers. "Or a strawberry shake."  
  
Before he knows what he's doing, Kuroko finds himself saying, "If you're not sure if you'll like vanilla, you can try mine." He feels his cheeks turn pink.  
  
Himuro raises his eyebrows, but he agrees, "If you're sure." It's not a no and he doesn't question Kuroko about it any further.  
  
They get to the front of the line and order. Aomine orders one burger, and as predicted, Kagami orders ten. Himuro orders chicken strips and a soda, watches with amusement as Kuroko orders his single vanilla shake. The cashier looks relieved at the simplicity of their orders.  
  
"That can't be enough for dinner," says Himuro.  
  
"It's fine," says Kuroko.  
  
Himuro shakes his head, and nudges Kuroko's side with his elbow. "You can have some of my chicken strips, if you want," he says. "And I'm not going to let you say no."  
  
Kuroko hesitates -- he's barely talked to Himuro, outside of context with Kagami. It's kind of weird -- but then again, his offering some of his shake to Himuro earlier is admittedly weird, too.  
  
And Himuro points it out. "I have to give you something in exchange if you're going to let me try some of your vanilla shake," he says.  
  
Kuroko nods, then. "Okay."  
  
One of the cashiers calls out for their order number. Kagami and Himuro go up and grab the bags. Kuroko finds himself at Aomine's side.  
  
"You and Kagami are being awfully loud," Kuroko tells Aomine.  
  
"Tetsu? Oh." Aomine looks down at him. "Are we?"  
  
"Of course you didn't notice," Kuroko says drily, though he's smiling.  
  
Kagami and Himuro come back. Aomine goes and bothers Kagami for his food right away, which only gets Kagami to take out a burger and keep it out of Aomine's reach. Kuroko watches them.  
  
Himuro digs through his own bag and brings out a cup. "Here. I think this is your shake."  
  
"Oh." Himuro is constantly surprising Kuroko. "Thank you."  
  
Himuro smiles at him, grabbing his own food out of the bag. "While those two idiots argue over nothing," he says, gesturing toward Aomine and Kagami (Kagami looks like he's about to break out into a run to not give Aomine his food), "we should go find a place to sit."  
  
"Good idea," Kuroko agrees.  
  
They go, with Himuro's bag of food and Kuroko and his shake. There's an empty table by the glass windows, and they sit in the red benches, unperturbed at their dwindling numbers. Aomine and Kagami are still arguing loudly by the trash cans. Kuroko ignores them.  
  
"Do you come to this place often?" Himuro asks. "With Kagami, I mean."  
  
Kuroko shakes his head. "Not with Kagami. I don't think he notices when he comes here and I'm here too." He shrugs, taking a sip of his drink. "Sometimes I sit with him to freak him out."  
  
Himuro chuckles. "He's kind of oblivious like that," he says.  
  
"I don't think he's oblivious," says Kuroko. "It's just me." He shrugs again.  
  
Himuro's eyes do a crinkly thing. He watches Kuroko for a moment, before going to his bag and digging out a fry. "Want one?" he offers.  
  
Kuroko shakes his head. "It's okay."  
  
"There's this trick I learned in America," says Himuro, waving the french fry around. "If you dip one in an ice cream shake? It's supposed to taste good."  
  
Kuroko doesn't know how Himuro knows that he likes to try knew things -- that the sparkle of a challenge in Himuro's eyes is enough to get Kuroko going, like a rival basketball team -- but it's hard to turn that down. "I'll have one, then," Kuroko says.  
  
Himuro hands a french fry to him and Kuroko pulls back the lid of his shake, dips it in. He tries it; the saltiness and sweetness combined explode over his tongue, hot and cool all at once.  
  
"It is good," he admits.  
  
Himuro smiles. Kuroko remembers then he had offered to let Himuro try his drink, so he says, "You do it, too," keeping his cup open toward Himuro.  
  
Himuro drags the top half of the french fry in his hand through Kuroko's shake. Kuroko laughs silently as it splashes a bit onto the table, as Himuro jams it into his mouth before the vanilla can drip on him.  
  
"Just as good as I remembered," Himuro says, as Kuroko grabs the napkins in the bag.  
  
"Here," Kuroko offers. "I can see why you and Kagami are friends now, both of you are messy eaters."  
  
"Hey," Himuro says, good-naturedly. "I'm not as messy as he is."  
  
Kuroko watches him, tilting his head. Himuro continues eating his own food, glancing out the window every so often. He takes out a napkin and starts putting his chicken strips onto it; Kuroko thinks at first Himuro is saving them for something, until Himuro shoves them across the table and tells Kuroko that he better eat them or else Himuro will go and remind Aomine and Kagami that they have to sit down with them at some point.  
  
Kuroko accepts, smiling to himself. Himuro has his chin in his hands, open-faced as Kuroko munches on the proffered chicken strips.  
  
"Himuro-kun," Kuroko says.  
  
Himuro's eyebrows flick up. "Yeah?"  
  
"Do you want to eat here again some other time?" Kuroko asks. He glances to where Aomine and Kagami are fighting over a burger in Kagami's hands.  
  
"Just the two of us?" Kuroko adds.  
  
Himuro lights up, and he grabs for Kuroko's milkshake. He takes a sip, and Kuroko finds that he doesn't mind.  
  
"Yeah," says Himuro, grinning. "I'd like that."


End file.
